Become her
by Xaori
Summary: Oneshot. After losing his partner, he needs one last chance to express those feelings he had hidden for so long. (Not a good summary, but it's something). I decided to be responsible and changed the rating back to M. CRxJV (somehow)


_**General message to whom it may concern.**_

 _ **I'm a newbie and this is my first fic here. I've been correcting and editing this several times since I wrote it and, knowing myself, I could be editing and re-editing this for the next two years. But I think, even if it's horrible, it's time someone reads this.**_

 _ **Of course I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**_

 _ **This is how I think Chris could handle an awful situation like that. I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

She walked up the stairs to the apartment where she had been summoned, wondering what strange fetish she had to make come true that night. Military boots, blue shirt and a baseball cap were not the usual clothing customers requested from her. She wasn't even supposed to wear any make up, and her hair had to be tied up in a tail. It made her feel a little curious about the man who was awaiting her behind that door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Surprised. That was probably the best word to describe how she felt. The young man was tall, in his early thirties, with a well formed chest under his tight olive shirt. His eyes wore a dark shadow, which made him look horribly tired. He opened the door widely to let her in. She walked into a dimly lighted living room.

"Good evening," she said smiling, hanging her bag on the backrest of a chair.

"Hello," he answered with a shy look on his face. He rubbed his neck.

"Your first time?"

He shook his head.

"Not really, but it's been a while. Many years actually. When I was younger."

She nodded in approval. "So," she said. "What's my name tonight?" At his questioning look, she continued. "Well, you've made me come in quite unusual clothes. Am I supposed to be an ex girlfriend, maybe?"

He looked at his feet, still without knowing where to put his hands and arms.

"Something like that," he forced a smile and his gaze rushed over to the woman in front of him. She looked so exactly like her. Big eyes, full lips and that pale skin making a perfect combination with her brown, straight hair. "Jill. Your name is Jill".

She smiled. "Jill. I like that. Do I know your name, too? Or do you want me to call you _darling_ , _love_ or..."

"Chris," he said. "Just Chris."

She smiled and walked towards him. A manly scent, mixed with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes, invaded her nose. He was really handsome and seemed to have a perfect body. She always enjoyed her time with beautiful young customers, since they were actually a rare treasure. Most men who demanded her services were suited office workers with wife and children. But every now and then younger boys asked her if she could do what their girlfriends refused to. But Chris didn't seem to be one of them. The way he looked at her was different, much deeper. And it somehow frightened her. Was he some pervert who only wanted to fuck the girl next door and didn't know how to manage that? Maybe poor original Jill was right now home with her husband and children and had no idea about how someone fantasized about her body. She usually didn't give a damn about her customers' reasons, but there was something about that man that troubled her.

"I… I usually, don't kiss anyone on the lips. Like in _Pretty Woman_ , I think it's not okay to kiss someone you don't love." That was bullshit. She usually let paying customers kiss her wherever they wanted. And even her first kiss at the age of fourteen had been given without any feelings to a second cousin of hers. But she needed to see how he'd react at that before taking off her clothes, which would make it impossible to run away.

"You don't have to," he said and looked down. "Is hugging okay?"

That freaked her out. With those arms he could easily choke her, or break her entire body. But she found herself simply nodding, swallowing hard.

He laid his arms around her and inspired the scent of her hair. It was completely different to Jill's, much more feminine, sweet and playful. But he still felt like he was hugging his partner again.

He was unexpectedly gentle. His hands stroked over her back and pulled her closer. She felt how he rubbed his cheek against her hair and breathed her in. His hug was full of desperation and deep sadness and she suddenly felt sorry for him. Her look fell on a picture on his shelf, of him and a young woman, both wearing uniforms and laughing into the camera. She noticed how similar that girl looked to herself and understood that it had to be the real Jill. She didn't know anything about her except the name, but her smile on that photograph seemed to tell her to go ahead, that she could trust Chris' intentions, and that he wouldn't harm her. It was like Jill giving her permission to sleep with whoever he was to her.

She pushed her hand up his body, over his chest and right to his jaw, separating her cheek from the contact with his just to look right into his beautiful, deep eyes. Then, she placed soft kisses from his neck down to his collarbone, before pushing him against the wall and making her way down his torso, lifting his shirt and exploring his body with her bare hands and lips.

It felt amazing. He had always wished he would get to that point with Jill, and now it was happening. He forgot completely that the woman on front of him wasn't actually his partner. To him, it was Jill Valentine. The one and only Jill Valentine, and she was driving him crazy with her moves. He threw away her baseball cap and looked at her while she licked over his body. He was growing hard because of that delicious scenario. When she noticed his erection she started rubbing his member through his pants.

"Uh… Jill!" He leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, while she undid his belt. She got back on her feet trying to pull his shirt over his head. He reached over to his back and took it off himself, since she was way too short to handle that. She looked at his body with desire. He had several scars placed over his torso, some smaller, some larger, and she started placing tiny kisses on every one of them while her hands caressed his muscles. She suddenly felt his hands on her waist and neck. He made her look at him before slowly pulling her up into his strong arms, lifting her whole body while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and put her carefully down onto the mattress, before climbing on top and starting to work on her neck and jaw. Jill was just perfect to him. The woman with the deepest eyes he had ever met. A strong-willed, beautiful woman - and his partner. And he had finally got her where he wanted her. He caressed her whole body through her clothes with palms and fingers while he was softly nibbling on her earlobe. She felt so good, so soft under him.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had treated her that well. Chris was extremely careful, covering her with sweet but hungry fingers. She received that kind of attention usually just from young virgin males who wanted to learn how to please a woman. But he was different in any possible way. He knew perfectly where to touch her, but seemed almost afraid of causing her any pain. She pushed him slightly away only to then pull her own shirt over her head. He looked at her, eyes flooded with desire. She took his hand and led it to her breast, still wearing her black bra.

He massaged her softly while his head lowered to her other breast, where he could feel her hard nipple through the elegant fabric. She cried out in pleasure when he softly bit it. Lifting her up a little, his hand reached for her back and unhooked her bra, before throwing it on the floor. He caressed her soft breasts with his lips again and she arched her back.

"Chris," she moaned. "Make love to me."

That was more than he could take. His moves got wilder, a little rougher, like those words had activated something in him. He pulled her into him and she could feel his huge erection pressing hard against her. Reaching down she unzipped his pants. He did the same, pushing down her clothes and boots and throwing them on the floor along with her bra. Jill was so beautiful. He lowered his head and placed soft kisses on the inner of her thighs, making her let go a deep moan. He wanted to hear her screaming his name, taste every inch of her body and make her come, over and over again.

"Please, go on." Her arm reached out to where she had left the shirt and pulled a condom out of the pocket. She sat up and, making him stand, pulled down his pants and boxers with one able move. She opened the wrapper while giving him a lascive smile. He caressed her hair while watching her. It had to be the most incredible view he had ever had. She placed the condom on the tip and rolled it down his whole shaft, making him moan at the sensation of her hands touching him. But he wanted more. She crawled back on the mattress and laid down, while he kneeled between her legs and removed slowly her panties, the last piece of clothing she had on. When he leaned over her she lifted one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder before entering her.

He was huge and so hard. Moving slowly at first, he turned up the rhythm soon and made her tremble at the sensation of him thrusting into her. He had closed his eyes and small smiles were running over his lips, which let her know he was loving it too. Tiny sweatdrops shimmered over his face and chest and in the soft light of the bedroom he looked like the most handsome man who had ever fucked her. Their gazes met when he opened his eyes.

She was blushing, her lips slightly parted and her hands thrown over her head. There was Jill, like he always wanted to have her, receiving him with her warmth and wetness and her breasts bouncing at his rhythm. He accelerated as he leaned forward to catch her earlobe with his lips and teeth again. Her soft moan only encouraged him to tease her more. He reached down to her spot and started stimulating her clit with his fingertips.

She'd never expected that. Most of her customers thought that a female orgasm was only a question of technique and the right angle and practically stabbed her over and over again, ignoring that it took a little more to make a girl come. But Chris instead, wasn't only caring about her climax too, he was actually doing it amazingly well. She covered her eyes with her hands and began to laugh.

"Jill?" He asked smiling. "I hope this means you like it."

"I love it," she said, hands still on her eyes. "You really know how to please a girl."

He put his lips on her breast again, making the clit-rubbing more difficult, but she seemed to appreciate the soft caress on her nipple. Having Jill like that was amazing, everything he'd ever dreamed of. He noticed she was panting heavily. Was she that close already?

No, having an orgasm with a customer wasn't something that happened every day. Actually, not even once a month, but she'd got used to the fact that men were paying her for their own climax, so it was okay. The more surprising was the certain pleasure invading her body when she reached it with Chris. His caring attention had made her lose her mind, and he hadn't even wanted to fuck her in rare positions, to use overlubed toys or to do it through the back door. She actually hadn't really done anything. She didn't know who Jill was, but she was sure Chris was deeply in love with her, and she was missing a lot of fun with that man. Wondering how she could reward him, she heard him moan.

He'd done it. Jill's inner walls tightened around him and made him shiver, knowing he had made her come, screaming in pleasure. The strong sensation catapulted him close to his own climax. He embraced her tightly and skin on skin with her, he couldn't hold back the words anymore.

"I love you, Jill. I'm so sorry," he screamed with crying voice before kissing the soft skin behind her ear and caressing her breast again.

She suddenly grabbed his jaw and made him look at her before capturing his lips in a passionate, deep kiss, until he came in her.

"I love you too, Chris," she whispered after he was done. 

* * *

He pulled out of her and rolled on his back next to her. They looked at each other, heavily panting.

"You… I appreciate what you did," he said. "But you didn't have to."

"I know," she gasped smiling. "But I wanted to. It felt like the real Jill would have done it, too."

He gave her a doubtful look.

"I doubt it," he said in a serious tone. "She's my sister."

"She what?" She sat up immediately, blaming herself for having trusted that pervert. What type of man would imagine himself in bed with his own sister? She gathered all kinds of insults in her mind to throw them at him all at once. It wasn't until she saw him grinning widely that she knew he was making fun of her. "You idiot!" She threw her shirt into his face, before lying next to him again, waiting for an explanation. He looked away shyly, unable to hold her gaze.

"The real Jill is dead," he whispered, his eyes getting a teary shine. She opened hers widely.

"I'm so sorry," she said. She meant it. Nothing in the world would have made her happier than hearing that Chris still had the chance to be with the woman he was so desperately in love with. He slid a finger over her arm, causing her goose bumps.

"We were partners in an Anti-bioterrorism unit. During our last mission…" He swallowed. "She threw herself and our enemy down a cliff. She saved my life with that act."

That heartbreaking story left her speechless. It was impossible to comfort Chris in his pain. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"It must be hard to lose someone that way. So fast and unexpected."

He nodded. "Her body was never found. They have been searching for her and the guy she fell down with for months. But they haven't found anything." A tear made its way down his cheek and fell onto the pillow. "Today she's been declared officially dead. It was only the last confirmation of something unavoidable, already certain. But it destroyed me." He took her hand in his. "And I didn't even tell her how much she meant to me… all these years."

She pulled him towards her and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sure she knew," she whispered placing soft kisses on his forehead. "And I'm sure she loved you too."

"There's no way you can know that" he looked at her. She nodded.

"But I feel somehow connected to her. And I know she was in love with you." She smiled. "Which means that her death is not a meaningless tragedy. It was her last act of love… for you." With those words, she placed a kiss on his lips. "You are my last one tonight. If you want, I can stay with you. Without extra charges."

He smiled. "That would actually be nice, thank you." He caressed her hair. "How do I call you?"

"Just keep calling me Jill."

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. Any suggestions about how to improve are welcome.**_

 _ **PS: You may notice that I haven't made a proper research on the profession of a prostitute. Sorry for that.**_


End file.
